Se Croire Invincible
by Mysti-Lee
Summary: Quand nos parents sont les plus grands héros que la terre n'ai jamais porté, Potter Wesleay, Granger ou bien Malefoy. Dur de grandir avec un tel nom. Surtout quand on se nomme Potter que nous sommes à Serpentard et que nous avons des amis tels que Malefoy


Amy-Lee Rosier.

Je croie que tout a commencé quand… Non tout était déjà commencer depuis longtemps, trop longtemps pour que je puisse m'en souvenir d'où le commencement à vraiment commencer.

Je vais commencer par le début pour que vous puissiez comprendre un peu ce que je raconte, car prononcer ainsi, ces mots ne veulent rien dire pour vous, non?

À Poudlard, j'ai rencontré des gens formidable qui on changer ma vie pour le mieux. Car avant, ma vie c'était rien. J'ai rencontré mes meilleur amis, alors que moi, j'avais rien demandé. Je pensais que, tout était beau, normal, que rien ne pouvait aller mieux, même si à chaque jour j'avais mal. Je pensais que c'était ça la vie. Un continu d'amertume et de chagrin, de souffrance et de désespoir. Des gens formidable les uns comme les autres m'ont montré les vrais couleurs de la vie. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que sans eu je serais devenue. Les gens ne m'aime pas tous, mais ceux qui m'apprécie me suffise amplement.

Lily Potter

Tout le monde m'aime non? Tout le monde me connais je suppose. Je suis connu contre mon plein gré et je hais ça. Je déteste mon père pour avoir tué ce Lord Voldemort, il aurait pu le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre non? Mais non, il fallait qu'il se face remarqué par toute le monde, qu'il soit connu sur la terre entière. Moi, j'aurais tout donné pour que mon père soit personne. D'avoir vécu une enfance normale. Que je me face moins souvent enlevé par des personnes les plus douteux les uns que les autres. Vous trouvé étrange ce que je dis, voyons, ne soyer pas étonné. Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais eu une belle enfance remplie de petite jolie innocente? Que mon cœur d'enfant soit qu'un immense ciel avec un arc-en-ciel et des licornes? Ça déjà été le cas, mais c'est fini aujourd'hui. Enfant, je me suis déjà fait kidnappé à trois reprisse. J'en suis revenue changer. Mes frères m'évitaient, m'ignorait. Pour eu je n'étais plus rien. J'avais perdu leur respect, et leur confiance. La raison, car j'avais un peu changé. Je n'étais plus la petite Lily Potter sans défence et naïve que j'étais. Je leur en voulais, encore plus qu'à mon père de c'être fait autant d'ennemis en un si peu de temps et que tout les fautes retombe sur moi. J'en voulais à tout le monde, même à ma mère, qui je croie, ne m'avait rien fait. Mais malheureusement, c'était ça le problème, elle ne faisait jamais rien. Elle laissait tout aller pour que je puisse toute résoudre tout seul, je n'en avais pas la force à cette âge de tout prendre sur mes épaule, elle n'en avait pas conscience. Alors je dû grandir sans ma famille. Ma famille, je les déteste tous, autant qu'ils sont. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi, alors pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait faire les premier pas vers ces lâches, ces traitre et des gens qui pour moi, de deviendrait plus ma famille. J'étais prête à tout leur pardonner, mais c'est trop tard. Rien ne peut réparer le passer. Tout ce qu'il faut faire est de continuer à vivre le présent et visualiser le futur.

Scorpius Malefoy

Si je te dis Malefoy, ça te dit quelque chose? J'espère bien, car mon nom n'est rien d'autre ce se fabuleux mots qui fait frissonner les gens à qui je le dit. Moi, j'adore ce mot à deux syllabes, à 7 lettres. Il résonne si bien, quand il est dit dans une magnifique bouche d'une jeune fille innocente. Je suis riche, beau quoi demander de mieux? Malefoy comme nom de famille? Je l'ai et pour finir un sang extrêmement pur. Selon mon père, je devrais moins penser aux sangs des mes compères et plus à mes études, s'il savait. J'ai une réputation d'enfer. Aucune fille ne me résiste. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'être né avec un sang pur? Ma mère m'a toujours répété que nous étions mieux que les autres, ils devraient être heureux que l'on se tienne avec eux car nous sommes mieux que tous. Bref elle ma toujours dit : Tu es mieux que tout ceux qui va à Poudlard, Scorpius. Fait attention avec qui tu te tien. Tu ne dois pas salir notre réputation Scorpius. Tu m'as bien compris jeunes hommes? Je t'interdis de nous rabaisser en te promenant avec des Sang-de-bourde, c'est clair?

J'ai toujours fait ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je ne sortais jamais avec des sang-de-boudre ou des traitres à son sang, mais tout à changé. Depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de Lily Potter et d'Amy-Lee Rosier. Elles ont bonne réputation mais, avec eux j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas que les supérieurs et les autres. Entre eux, il a nous.

Résumer de l'histoire

#1 Ils se croient tout permis. Pour eux tout leur est déjà acquis. Quand leur parents ont vécu la guerre, tué le plus puissant de tout les mages noirs. Pour eux, rien n'est plus facile de dire: "je veux, j'ai." Mais quand, tout chamboule, Quand les enfants des héros sont en guerre contre tout ce qui les entoures.

#2 Ils se croient tout permis. Pour eux tout leur est déjà acquis. Quand nous avons un nom connu, Pour eux, rien n'est plus facile de dire: "je veux, j'ai." Mais quand, tout chamboule, Quand les enfants des héros sont en guerre contre tout ce qui les entoures.

Ce croire invincible


End file.
